


The Passing Of Time

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: A/U Tim Curry, Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Master Tim is a sweetheart, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rejection, Teenage feels, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: As a seventeen year old, you set your sights on Tim Curry,  a friend of your best friend's father. Things don't go as planned. Fast forward ten years and you meet again.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Passing Of Time

You hurried out of the door and into the waiting cab which was taking you to your friend's engagement party. John and Alyssa were childhood sweethearts and you had known them both since you were at school together. John had proposed on a romantic trip to Paris under the Eiffel Tower and Alyssa had accepted at once. She had often joked to you that she thought she would have to ask John and it was such a surprise that he had at last asked her to be his wife. 

You stepped out of the cab and hurried out of the chilly night air and into the hall where the party was being held. There was music playing and several tables were already filled with guests but it was still rather early. You found Alyssa and gave her a hug along with your gift. John joined you. 

"Hi y/n. So nice to see you!"

He said, kissing you on the cheek. 

"Congratulations, again,"

you replied.

"Jess and Jamie are up there in the corner,"

Alyssa told you pointing to the two girls, who waved as they saw you. 

"Great. I guess I'll see you later,"

you told her as new arrivals crowded around them to offer greetings and congratulations. She nodded and you headed for the table in the back of the room. 

"Hi guys!"

you said excitedly as you took off your jacket to hang on the back of your chair.

"You look fab!"

Jess told you with a smile. 

"Thanks. As do you both, as always. Would you like a drink?"

you asked. They declined as they were already working through a shared bottle of wine. You went to the bar and got yourself a g&t.

"So, what's been happening?"

You asked as you sat back down,

"I feel like we haven't seen one another for so long!"

"Ugh, I know,"

Jamie replied, sipping her wine,

"Just working really. Such an exciting life I lead."

you chuckled.

"Well, we all have bills to pay,"

you reasoned. 

"How have things been with Andrew?"

Andrew was Jamie's scoundrel of a cheating husband who never treated her with any sort of respect. You couldn't understand why she hadn't ditched him already but you knew that things were complicated with regards to the separation of a married couple. 

"Not great. The stupid twat thinks I don't know he is screwing his slutty little secretary,"

She said with disgust.

"Honey, why do you put up with it? It's making you so unhappy,"

you told her and she nodded.

"It's hard, you know? We made a commitment and I can't just walk away, even if he isn't keeping his end of it. I keep hoping that he'll change."

She didn't appear to be too hopeful as you reached over and squeezed her hand. 

"Anyway, he's not here tonight and I plan to let my hair down and make a show of myself!"

She laughed and you charged your glasses together. 

You chatted for some time, Jess telling you all about this amazing new girl she had met and that she thought she was the one. You were pleased for her as she had a hard time after coming out a few years ago. Her family had taken a long time to come around to it and she was only now comfortable being her true self. 

You scanned the room as the girls were at the bathroom and you couldn't believe your eyes when they rested on a familiar face, one you hadn't seen for a long time. Still as handsome as ever, I see. His name was Tim and he was a friend of Alyssa's father. When you first met him, you had been a child of around seven and it was only when you became older and more interested in men that you thought he was the most breathtakingly beautiful man you had ever laid eyes on. The most eligible of bachelors and an old fashioned gentleman. He was quick witted and such a charmer and you fell head over heels for him. The only problem was your age.

Tim had known you as a child from visiting Alyssa's parents often as you were always at her house to play. He seemed like an extended member of the family and you had both had dinner with Alyssa's parents at the same time on several occasions. As Alyssa and yourself got older and into your teens, you began to think differently about Tim. He was so undeniably attractive and he had a great personality to match. You didn't tell your friend at first as you feared she would think you were crazy. You definitely preferred older men and when you did tell her, she was a little freaked out owing to the fact that he was her father's friend, but she did what good friends do and she accepted it, however she did tell you to forget him and concentrate on someone with whom you had a chance, which of course, you totally ignored as a headstrong, lovesick sixteen year old girl.

Ten Years Ago

Alyssa's parents, George and Margaret, celebrated their silver wedding anniversary the following year with a huge gathering. Tim was in attendance and he looked absolutely resplendent in a three piece charcoal grey suit and silver tie. You couldn't take your eyes off of him as you sat in the corner with Alyssa, John and Jamie. At this point, you hadn't met Jess. You were covertly sipping rum and coke, bought for you by Jamie's then boyfriend, Mitchell, who was eighteen and so had ID. 

It was exciting for you as you hadn't really ever drunk alcohol before, never having the courage to try to buy it after one disastrous attempt left you quaking in your boots that the neighbour behind you in line would divulge your little episode to your parents. Thankfully, she never did however it stopped you trying again for a long time. You were all going to turn eighteen that summer anyway so, while it may have been irresponsible of Mitchell, you were grateful. 

You watched Tim for so long, just gazing dreamily at him, your teen hormones driving you crazy. You were so jealous every time you saw him dance with someone, your heart feeling like it had been broken in two. You felt so strongly for him that it hurt. In hindsight, it was just a teenage crush but at the time, you believed that you were in love with him, which made you determined to make something of it. You ran into Tim on the patio when you slipped outside for a sneaky cigarette. You say you ran into Tim. What actually happened was that when you saw him go out, you followed him immediately. 

"Hi Tim!"

you said, grinning as you stopped beside him, pulling out your cigarettes. 

"Oh hi y/n"

He said, sparking up his lighter for you.

"Those things will kill you!"

He quipped as he took a drag of his own. You giggled, while thinking he looked sexy as he smoked. 

"Are you having a good night?"

"Yes. The best!"

You told him with a smile. 

"I hope you're not drinking,"

He said with slight disapproval on his face,

"You're too young."

His words cut you deep. You wanted Tim to see you as a woman. I'm almost there, you told yourself as you dragged on your cigarette, your eyes drinking in Tim's appearance. He looked so manly and sexy and you wanted to kiss him so badly. 

"I'm not that young. I'll be eighteen in a few months,"

You told him, your teenage naiveté believing that this was working in your favour. 

"I can't believe you and Alyssa will be eighteen this year. I feel so old!"

He cried, a pained expression on his face. 

"Tim, you're not old!"

you told him, tentatively taking a step closer to him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

you asked without preamble. 

"No,"

He replied,

"Why do you ask?"

You scuffed the ground with your foot, avoiding his eyes. 

"Just wondering…"

you mumbled quietly.

"Why would you wonder something like that?"

He asked, slowly putting two and two together.

Biting the bullet, you stood up on your tiptoes and pressed your lips to his, closing your eyes. Tim froze for a second before coming to his senses. He lightly clasped his hands around your upper arms, taking a step away from you. 

"Y/n darling, this isn't right,"

He told you gently in an apologetic tone. You felt yourself tremble in his arms, hurt by his reaction. 

"But Tim -"

you began in a small voice.

"Darling, I'm sorry but we can't do this. I'm old enough to be your father,"

He told you gently but firmly,

"You're just too young. You should go out and meet some boys your own age."

"But I don't want boys my own age. I want you,"

you confessed, feeling tears welling up in your eyes. Tim still held you and you reveled in the feeling of his warm skin despite what he was saying. Tim sighed.

'Darling, look at me,"

He said as you had your head bowed,

"Look at me,"

He repeated and you raised your head so that you met his eyes. 

"There is someone perfect out there, waiting to meet you. You're pretty and smart and far too good for someone like me. I'm too old for a start -"

He paused as you opened your mouth to speak. 

"I'm sorry but that's the way things are."

The finality of his tone was like a dagger to your heart and tears began to stream freely down your cheeks, his rejection too much for your teenage heart to take. 

"Come on now, darling,"

Tim cooed in a soothing tone,

"Come here."

He wrapped his arms around you and you buried your face in his chest, clinging to him in a death grip as sobs wracked your tiny body. Tim held you tight, stroking your hair until you got a hold of yourself several minutes later. 

You gingerly let him go, rubbing your eyes. Tim handed you a handkerchief and you thanked him, drying your eyes and feeling mortified for being so emotional in front of him. You looked up and he smiled at you, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder.

"I'm sorry,"

you said, giving him a watery smile. He shook his head, his wonderful smile appearing.

"Darling, think nothing of it. Let's go back inside,"

He suggested,

"You'll catch your death out here."

He held the door open before saying goodbye and leaving you alone to rejoin your friends. 

Present Day

You smiled sadly as you remembered that night. It was the last time you saw Tim. Soon after, Alyssa and John moved in together and so you were never again at her parent's house as straight afterwards, you had avoided going over in case he was there, still cringing with embarrassment and feeling the sting of rejection. 

Over time, you did get over him. Not being around him made it easier and you had had a few relationships, none of which had worked out and you found yourself single once more. 

Jamie and Jess had gone to the bar and you sat alone, watching Tim as he conversed with the people at his table. He was still so charming, making everyone laugh as they listened to him. He glanced in your direction, doing a double take and you looked away, embarrassed that you had been caught ogling him. 

To your horror, when you looked up, he was heading straight towards you, his dazzling smile beaming at you. 

"y/n?"

He said in disbelief as he reached you. You nodded,

"Hi Tim!"

I You said, his mere presence instantly perking you up. He pulled you up to hug you tightly and you breathed in his wonderful scent, your eyes closing.

"It's been so long!"

He exclaimed as he released you, holding you at arm's length. You nodded, knowing he was referring to your disastrous attempt to kiss him yet he was polite enough not to bring it up.

"You look so beautiful, darling. So grown up!"

This made you smile. 

"One question. Do you still smoke?"

Not what I was expecting!

"I do,"

You replied.

"Didn't I tell you they would kill you?"

He quipped, a smile breaking out as he chuckled. The sound made your stomach clench. He had lost none of his appeal in the ten years since you had last seen him. If anything, it had intensified. 

"I didn't take much advice as a teenager!"

You told him with a laugh. 

"So it would seem,"

He replied,

"Shall we?"

He gestured to the patio and you nodded. 

Tim held the door to let you walk through and you stood in the corner with your back against the wall. 

"It's bloody freezing!"

You shivered and Tim chuckled. After lighting your cigarette, he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders. His intoxicating scent permeated your senses so intensely that your knees felt a little weak. You stifled a contented sigh. 

"Thanks, Tim. You always were a gent."

"My pleasure,"

He replied with a smile and the wink he tossed jolted your solar plexus. 

"So how has life been treating you?"

He asked conversationally, dragging on his cigarette and you almost bit your lip as you watched him. Clearly, some residual feelings for Tim had returned now that you had seen him again. 

"I can't complain,"

You told him, glad you had the wall on which to lean as simply being in his presence made you lightheaded. 

"I have a great job which I love and the best friends a girl could ask for."

Tim smiled.

"What is it that you do? I seem to remember you wanted to be a veterinarian."

You found it very sweet of him to remember how much you loved animals.

"I did,"

You told him,

"But I changed my mind. I've always had a passion for baking and I have my own little shop in town."

"Now that I remember! I lost count of the number of times I visited George and Margaret to be met with the sight of you and Alyssa covered in flour and the kitchen looking like a bomb had hit it!"

You both laughed and you were so pleased that it was easy to talk to Tim, as if that night had never happened. 

"I'll have to pay you a visit some time,"

He finished, stubbing out his cigarette and lighting another, offering his pack to you. You thanked him and replied,

"I'd like that Tim."

You smiled bashfully, taking in his magnificence. He was still the most beautiful man you had ever seen. He was ten years older now and he wore it well. There were tiny flashes of silver beginning to blossom among his dark curls and moreover, larger patches on that perfectly groomed beard. It had always been sexy but the silvery tinge it now had was exquisite. Alluring didn't even come close. He still had an affinity for three piece suits, you noticed. This one was blue with a matching silk vest, a yellow tie nestled underneath and it was teamed with brown brogues. You had always loved the way he dressed. The tailored fit of the pants and jacket wonderfully showcased all of his best assets. 

Pretending you hadn't just dragged your eyes all over his body, you met his gaze again and he had a slightly amused look on his face. You shared a small smile.

"What do you make for your little shop then?"

Tim asked, breaking the silence. You were thankful as you had begun to feel a little uncomfortable at your uncontrollable urge to check him out. 

"I make cupcakes in ten different flavours. There's chocolate, vanilla, red velvet, raspberry and white chocolate and more which I won't bore you with."

"Yum!"

Tim exclaimed and you giggled softly,

"Those sound delicious! And never think you're boring me, darling."

You smiled again. He was so lovely to be around. 

"I also make macarons and chocolate truffles and I take orders for birthdays, weddings and just about any event where people would want to eat cake,"

You told him, feeling pride in your business which you had built on your own steam.

"Is there an event where people wouldn't want to eat cake?"

Tim asked, making you giggle again. 

"I know, right?!"

You replied and he chuckled. 

"I'm glad you're doing something you love. Its half the battle."

You nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. You couldn't imagine anything worse than getting up every morning to go to a mundane repetitive job which you loathed. 

"I'm lucky in that respect. Every day is different and since it's more like a hobby, it's not like work at all."

"Darling, I'm so pleased to hear you say that. And now, the age old question…"

He eyed you as he spoke and you tried not to concentrate on the sensual movement of his lips. If you tried, you could still feel the press of them from that night, despite the disappointing reaction. Perhaps I didn't quite get over him after all. This realisation hit you like a wave as you looked at him and it struck you that despite being dormant for so long, Tim's reappearance had awoken your feelings for him and they were more than a little substantial. You were lost in thought and as a result, you didn't hear his question. 

"Darling, are you alright?"

Tim asked, concern creeping into his tone. 

"Erm, yeah I'm fine. Sorry,"

You stuttered, your insides turning to lead. Gathering yourself, you cleared your throat.

"What were you saying?"

"I was asking if there was anyone special in your life?"

"Oh…"

you replied,

"...oh. No. I've had a few relationships but they didn't go anywhere. It's just me. Free and single."

You replied. Yeah, that totally didn't sound like an advertisement! You mentally facepalmed, trying not to show it in your expression. 

"How about you?"

You asked to take with focus from yourself. 

"The same. I guess I'm destined to be a lifelong bachelor."

You were astounded by this. Ten years had gone past and no one had decided that they wanted to spend their life with this wonderful man? 

"You look surprised,"

Tim stated.

"I am!"

You exclaimed,

"Tim, you're a great catch. You're handsome and witty and sensitive and so polite. I can't believe that you're still single."

Tim chuckled.

"I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere!"

He replied, referring to you're still single. 

"There is!"

You told him,

"I only meant that someone is missing out by not being with you. Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Sometimes I do. I wasn't always single, you know. But things seem to fizzle out. There's just been no one who is right for me. When that realisation comes to be, I find myself single again as I never wish to lead anyone on, so I break it off, if they don't get tired of me first and beat me to it. It's a vicious cycle."

Your heart ached for Tim. He was one of the kindest and most warm hearted people you had the pleasure of knowing. Granted, you hadn't seen him for a long time, however, in the few minutes you had spent with him tonight, you could tell he was the same person he had always been. The way he had handled your clumsy attempt to kiss him had shown you his compassion and understanding. He could have yelled at you or pushed you away but instead he took you in his arms and comforted you when you needed it most. He must've known that it could have carried the risk of you taking his comfort as a signal that he was interested yet he did it anyway. That was the kind of person he was. The best kind. 

"Some people just aren't meant to be in a relationship,"

He mused sadly.

"Oh Tim, I'm sorry,"

You said quietly, placing a hand on his forearm, squeezing gently. He smiled.

"Nevermind."

"Tim, a wise man I once knew, told me that there was someone out there, waiting to meet me,"

You paused here and you both shared a smile,

"And I truly believe what he told me. I may not have found him yet, but I believe that in time, I will. And you will too."

A comfortable silence ensued and a tiny part of you began to believe that that person was standing in front of you at this very moment. Chatting with Tim tonight had made you feel happiness and contentment. You felt like you could do anything when he was around and no one had ever made you feel like that before. It had only been a short space of time and yet you spoke to one another candidly and casually, like you hadn't ever been apart.

"You remembered what I told you?"

Tim asked quietly.

"I did,"

You told him,

"It is a thought I'll always cherish. When I was dumped and sitting in my sweats eating ice cream and crying, your words gave me some hope. They made me feel better and helped me to move on. Just the thought that there was someone out there who was right for me was what made me go on. So thank you for that."

"My pleasure, darling,"

Tim replied, still looking astonished that something he had said as he tried to placate you had stuck with you for so long. 

"Come here,"

He whispered, opening his arms and wrapping them around you, pulling you close to his chest as he rocked you gently. He placed a tender kiss on top of your head as you hugged him around the middle. 

"Oh darling, I'm so pleased we met tonight,"

He said quietly, stroking your hair. 

"Me too,"

You mumbled into his chest, making him chuckle softly and you smiled at the vibration you felt against your cheek. 

Tim released you, holding your hands and as your gazes locked, you felt the atmosphere shift around you. The silence was deafening, the tension palpable and Tim dropped one of your hands to stroke your cheek gently, his eyes boring into your own. You felt your chest become tight, your heart thundering as you looked at one another in the silence, both coming to the same conclusion.

Hesitantly, Tim cupped your face, slowly moving towards you. You took half a step towards him until your chests touched, hardly daring to breathe. The press of his lips against your own was tantamount to nirvana and you slipped your arms around his waist as he pulled you flush against him, his eager mouth opening, his tongue coaxing yours to do the same. And suddenly, you were kissing. Softly at first, before Tim tangled his fingers in your hair to tilt your head. He deepened the kiss, pulling a soft moan from your throat, the slow and sensual sweep of his velvet tongue turning you to jelly. You leaned against him for support, every line of his body moulding perfectly to yours, as though you were two pieces of a puzzle. Your mingled huffs as your passion overflowed made your face hot, the skin searing under his luscious lips and the whisper of his beard. A shiver of desire shot the length of your spine as Tim's free hand slid under his jacket and pressed against your back, closing any remaining distance between you. Your head spun delightfully as you kissed deeply, nothing else in the world being of any significance, save for each other. 

Eventually you parted, both panting softly, holding each other's gaze. Tim's eyes danced with the fires of desire and you thought that he had never looked so beautiful as he did right now. And never had you felt so important nor so significant to another person than you did in this moment, standing with his jacket and his arms around you as you communicated wordlessly what was in your hearts. You smiled as Tim claimed your lips once more. Time was a healer and it was also a way of moving on. In your case, that happened to be what was absolutely necessary to allow the hand of fate to do what it does best and bring you together when the stars were perfectly aligned.


End file.
